Jericho's Family
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: Chris Jericho has twin brothers; Max and Peter. He brings them on the road because their father told Chris to take care of them.
1. Meeting Vince McMahon

Smackdown! in Milwaukee, Wisconsin

"Peter and Max, I told you to stay back here," their older brother said. The ten year old twins look up at their brother, Chris and both said, "Sorry." Chris looked at his twins brothers and smirked. "It's fine. Just don't go running off like that while I have a meeting with Vince McMahon," Chris said. They looked at Chris and smiled. "Can we see him?" Max asked. Chris looked at him and thought about it. "He may be busy right now," He said. "We can go see," Peter said. Chris looked at Peter than Max. Both smiling and waiting for his answer. Backstage workers and tech crews past them by. Chris stopped a women in a white WWE shirt and asked her if Mr. McMahon is busy. "Not sure. I can check if you want, Mr. Irvine?' she asked. "No. I'll do it. Thanks," Chris said then let the women go. "Follow me, you guys." Peter and Max followed their brother down the hall. Chris sighed as he thought about his two brothers. He is lucky to have them since he got one sister, who is 27. Her name is Wendy.

Soon, they got to Vince's office and Chris turned to the twins. "Stay here for a minute," he said and they nodded with smiles on their faces. Chris knocked on the door and waiting for a reply. "Come on in," he heard Vince say. Chris turned the doorknob, opened the door and walked in. Vince was at his desk. Chris closed the door behind him. Vince looked over at Chris. "May I help you again, Chris?" Vince asked. "Yeah. Sorry to bother you, but my twins brothers wanted to meet you," Chris said. Vince thought about this for a moment. Finally, he said, "Sure, I can meet them." Chris smiled and thanked him. He went to get Max and Peter. They came in and Chris closed the door behind him. Max and Peter looked over at Vince. He was standing now, he looked at the twins then walked around his desk to shake their hands. "Hello. You must be...Peter?" Vince said. "I'm Max," he said shaking Vince's hand. Vince nodded then went to shake Peter's hand. "Hello Peter. Nice to met you both. Being good for your brother, Chris?" Vince asked. They both nodded. Chris smirked and said, "A little. Since I told them to stay in the back where I left them, but they ran around. Dad wanted me to keep an eye on them." Vince looked at Chris and nodded. Max and Peter talked to Vince for a few minutes before he had to get back to work. Chris lead them to his locker room that he shares with The Undertaker, which Max and Peter liked. "Hey, Taker," Both said when they saw him sitting down on the chair. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, boys. How you doing?" Taker asked. "We saw Vince McMahon," Peter said. Max smiled as he nodded. Chris grinned and sat down on his own chair. Taker looked at Chris. "How you get him to meet your brothers?" Taker asked. "Asked. He was nice to them," Chris said looking at Taker. Max and Peter went to sit down on the floor in front of the two wrestlers. Chris looked at his brothers and sighed.

Later that night, Chris called his dad to tell them that Max and Peter are doing fine. They were at the hotel now at 11:00 P.M. Max and Peter were in bed and looking at Chris. After hanging up, he looked at his brothers. "Go to sleep, guys. I am taking a shower now," Chris said and went to the bathroom. They heard the door closed and sighed. "Not tired," Peter said. "Same," Max said. So they just stayed up and heard the shower running. So Peter and Max just talked. After a few minutes, the water turned off and they went quite. Chris got out and put the towel around his waist and went to check on his brothers. He saw them still awake, Chris sighed and asked, "Are you guys not tired?" Both shook their heads. Chris sighed once more and told them they can watched TV. They were happy and went to put the TV on and Chris got changed. "Don't stay up late. Got to go to New York for Raw," Chris told them. They nodded and Chris just sighed. He went to his bed and got under the covers. "Night, boys," Chris said. "Night, Chris!" Peter/Max said. So they stayed up for a while with the volume down so Chris can get some sleep.

In the morning, Chris got up at 6 AM and saw his brothers sleeping. Chris gave them a few minutes to sleep as he got change, wash up and pack. At 6:30, he woke up Peter and Max. "Come on. Have to get change and ready by 7:30," Chris said as he shook them. Slowly, Peter and Max got up. Max went to the bathroom first while Peter slowly changed. Chris smirked at them as he sat on his bed and waited. In a couple minutes, both were ready and pack. Chris, Peter and Max went out the front door and to the elevator. At the elevator, Chris saw Mark Calaway. Peter and Max ran to him. "Stop running," Chris told them. Which, both stopped next to Mark. Chris sighed and went up to Mark. "Hey Peter and Max," Mark said. Chris got to them and Mark looked at him. "Hey, Chris. How are you three doing?" Mark asked as he looked over at Max and Peter. "Well...I am just tired," Chris said. They looked at him. "But, you seem to be asleep last night," Max said. Chris looked at him. "You guys know why," Chris said. They sighed as the doors opened and they went inside. Mark pressed the lobby button once everyone was in the elevator. The door closed and they went down to the lobby. They didn't talk much in the elevator; nobody had anything to talk about. When the doors opened, they got out and saw the other superstars and divas in the lobby waiting to leave for New York. Peter and Max sat down on the sofa as Mark and Chris checked out of their hotel rooms. Once Chris was done, he went to his brothers. "Can we eat?" Max asked Chris. "Um...hold on, guys," Chris said as he put his suitcase next to his brothers then went to see Mark, who was coming towards him. "Mark, my bros are hungry. I am going to the store here to see what they got. Can you watch them?" Chris asked. Mark nodded and they went to Peter and Max. "Guys, what you want to eat?" Chris asked Peter and Max. "Lays plain chips and ham sandwich," Max said. "Same, but I want Salt and Vinegar chips," Peter said. "I thought dad told you no more chips," Chris said. "Your not dad," Max said as he smiled. Chris nodded and said, "Okay then. Be back." Mark sat with Peter and Max while Chris went to get them their food.

When Chris came back with the food, they all got onto the buses. Peter and Max sat by Mark as Chris sat with John Cena and Randy Orton. Mark kept an eye on the twins. He has been friends with them since they were six years old. Him and Chris been friends longer. Peter and Max ate their food and drank their water that their brother gave them. Orton looked over at Chris. "So how is your bros?" He asked. "Fine. Sitting with Calaway," Chris told him. Randy nodded and looked over at Triple-H. John Cena was on the phone with his wife, Elizabeth. Chris has meet her at Cena's wedding. He looked over his shoulders at Max and Peter, both of them talking to Mark. He smirked and turned back around. He got out his cellphone and called Rich Ward.


	2. New York

In New York, the buses pulled up to The Days Inn. Max and Peter looked out of their window and said, "Wow." Mark smirked as he saw their reaction. "Haven't Chris brought you to New York?" Mark asked. "No," Max said. Mark nodded. The driver opened the door and everyone filed out. Chris waited for Peter and Max. He called them over when he saw them. They went over to Chris and he gave them their bags. Both of them thanked him. "No problem. Come on. Lets get out of the cold before we get sick," Chris said as they headed inside with the rest. Chris checked them in while the boys looked around. Lobby was a good size with guests there to stay. Chris was in line with the other superstars and divas. He called over Max and Peter. "Stay with me, you guys," Chris told them. Both nodded as the sighed. In a few minutes, Chris got up front and booked a room with two beds.

After that was all done, Chris got two keys and walked away from the desk so other can get their rooms. Peter and Max followed him. They had their bags and Chris had his suitcases. They went to the elevator and Chris pressed the up button. Peter and Max looked around the lobby. Chris sighed and said, "We should stay here for a bit after Raw, so I can show you guys around." Max and Peter lite up. "Really?" Max asked. "Yes. Just have to ask Vince McMahon," Chris said. "Yay!" both of the yelled out. "Hush, guys," Chris said trying to quite them down. Soon they did. Mark Calaway came over to them and asked what the excitement for. "Staying here after Raw," Peter said. "Ah. Your brother have to ask Vince first thou," Mark said as he looked over at Chris. "I will," Chris said. The doors opened and some people step out and they went inside the elevator. Beth and Natalya came in, too. "Third floor first," Chris said as he pushed the #3 button. They nodded at Chris. He lean against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the crowd in the elevator. Beth and Natalya talked among themselves. Mark talked to Peter and Max. Chris just watched and listen. He thought about bringing his brothers back to their dad's. He would call him when they get to the room.

On the 3rd floor, the doors opened and everyone got out. Peter and Max followed Chris to their room. Mark, Beth and Natalya went their own way. Chris opened the door when they got to their room. Chris let the twins in then he followed them in. Peter and Max went to the same bed near the slider. Chris put his suitcases on the bed next to the bathroom. "I am going to call dad?" Chris said as he got out his cell phone. "Why?' Max asked. "I want you to go home," Chris said. Max and Peter began to talk at once. Chris listen to them then put his hand up, they stopped talking and waited for Chris to tell them why. Chris sighed and began to tell them. "Because I think you should be with dad right now. And you guys are missing school, I don't want that. So that is why you guys are going back. Sorry," Chris said. Max and Peter looked at Chris for a moment then put their heads down. Chris looked at them then called Ted. He picked up and asked, "Hi Chris. How are you?" "I am fine. Can you take the twins back?" Chris asked. Why? Are they being bad?" Ted asked. "No. Just want them to go to school," Chris said. "Right. They do need school. All right. Just drop them off when you can," Ted said. "Yeah, I will. After visiting New York a bit since I told them we could, I just have to ask Mr. McMahon if I can stay here after Raw," Chris said. "Okay. Just call when you get here," Ted said. "Will do. Thanks, dad. Love ya," Chris said. "You, too and the boys," Ted said. They hanged up and Chris looked at Max and Peter. "Not leaving now as you know, but will after our time in New York," Chris told them. They nodded and watched some TV as Chris unpacked his suitcases.

Later on that night, Chris, Peter and Max went out to look around Times Square. Chris rented a car for them to drive in. It was crowded and the traffic was bumper to bumper. Chris sighed and said, "Should of walk." "It would be a long walk," Max said. He looked in the rear mirror and looked at Max then Peter from the backseat. Peter looked at Chris then at Max. Chris put the radio on and it played "My Heart is Broken." Chris raised his left eyebrow and turned to another station. Chris asked what they wanted to do. "Party," Max said. "No bars," Chris said then added, "Still young." "Your not," Peter said. "True, but I got you two. How about we park and just walk around," Chris said. They both nodded and Chris looked for a place to park. He found a parking lot with a space in it and Chris took it. He shut the engine off and everyone got out. It was cold out and still had snow on the ground. Chris zipped out his leather jacket while the twins zipped up their jackets. Chris, Max and Peter started to walk away from the car to the sidewalk. Chris saw a lot of people, he didn't want his brothers to be lost, so he said, "Hold my hands guys." Peter and Max just looked at him. Chris looked back at them. "I see a lot of people and I don't want to tell dad that I lost you guys, so please hold my hand," Chris said. "But you'll be able to see since there is a lot of lights," Max said pointing to the lights around them. "I see. Now hold my hand. Both of ya," Chris said. They both sighed and held on to Chris' hands. Peter on the left and Max on the right. They began to walk down the sidewalk and looked inside the windows of the stores that are closed.

After a while, Peter and Max told Chris that they were hungry. "Okay. Lets find something that is open," Chris said. They looked around for a place to eat at. People were passing them by. Some had bumped into Max and Peter, but said sorry after wards. Only some of them anyway. In a few minutes, Chris found a little cafe called "Little Italy." They went inside. Max and Peter pulled away from Chris. Chris sighed as he looked at them. "Stay close to me," Chris told them. They nodded then looked around. There wasn't a lot of people there, but Chris kept his eyes on his brothers. "What you want for pizza, guys?" Chris asked. Max and Peter went to Chris. "What they got?" Peter asked. Chris looked at the menu. "Um...not sure if you want any pizza," Chris said as he looked at the menu. Max and Peter looked at it, too. Peter saw the Taco Pizza and smiled. "Taco Pizza, please with Coke," Peter said as he turned to Chris. He looked at what was in it and the price. "Shit," Chris said under his breath. He shook his head and asked Max what he wanted. "Um...Ham Calzone with Coke," Max said. Chris looked at the price and nodded. "Okay. Come on. Lets get in line," Chris said. He wonder why the Taco Pizza was so much, but he would do anything for his brothers even spent a little money on them. When he got up to the counter, Chris order for them and got nothing for him since he wasn't that hungry. After paying, they waited for the food. Max and Peter had their drinks though. Chris asked if he could have a sip of Peter's drink. He nodded and gave the Coke to Chris and he took a sip of it. He gave him the drink back and thanked him. "Sure," Peter said. Soon Chris got the food and they looked for a place to sit. Max found one and they went over to him. Chris put the tray on the table and sat down. Max and Peter sat next to each other across from Chris. They began to eat their food. Before that, Max and Peter thanked Chris. "Welcome," Chris said. He ate some of their food, but he had asked first. After leaving the pizza place, they walked around until Chris told them it was time to head back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel, Peter and Max watched TV until they fell asleep and Chris called their sister, Wendy, before going to bed himself.


	3. Shane Returns

On Monday Night Raw live the Madison Square Garden; Chris and the twins got there at 5 P.M. Chris had to go and talked to Vince McMahon about staying after Raw plus taking the boys back to Canada. Max and Peter hanged out with Taker and CM Punk while Chris went to talk to Vince. Chris' bags were all ready in his locker room. Chris walked down the corridor to Vince's office. In a few seconds, Chris stood in front of the door. He knocked twice and waited for Vince's voice. "Cone in," Vince said a second later. Chris turned the knob, opened the door and peek inside. Vince was looking over at him. He smiled and asked, "What can I do for you, Chris?" "I need to ask you a question," Chris said. "Sure. Come on it," Vince said. Chris went in and shut the door behind him. He walked to a chair in front of the desk and sat in it. Vince folded his hands on his desk and asked what his question was. Chris sighed and looked at Vince. "I was wondering if I can stay here in New York after Raw?" Chris asked. "What for?" Vince asked. "My brothers wanted to visit New York. Never been here. Then after, I have to take them up to our dad in Canada," Chris said. Vince looked at Chris and nodded a little. He thought about it. "Well, I may need you next week, will you be there?" Vince asked. "Yes, I will," Chris said. Vince nodded once and thought about it more. He looked at his papers and sighed. "All right then," Vince said as he looked back at Chris then added, "You can stay after Raw and bring your brothers back to Canada." Chris smiled and thanked him. "No problem. Oh, you got a match with The Miz," Vince said. "All right. Thanks again," Chris said. He got up and excused himself. Vince nodded and Chris left the office. He went to look for Max, Peter, Taker and Punk.

He soon found them with Taker, Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox and AJ Lee. Chris smirked as Beth rubbed Max's hair. He went over to them and said, "Hello. I am back." They looked at them. "What he say?" Peter asked. "Um...yes, we can stay here after Raw," Chris said. "Yay!" Both of them yelled. Chris smirked then said, "Damn, I forgot when my match is. Be right back." Both nodded and Chris went back to Vince's office. When he was gone, Peter and Max looked at Taker. "You should stay here, too," Max said. Taker looked at Max and smiled. "I could, but Chris wants to spend time with you guys. I may have to go to Raw next week," Taker said. "But, you are like an uncle to us," Peter said. "Thanks, but I am sure you guys have one," Taker said. "Wendy isn't married," Max said. "Your sister?" Taker asked. They nodded. Beth, Alicia and AJ looked at Taker then at the boys. "I got to go find Daniel," AJ said then left. Max and Peter watched her leave then looked back at Taker. "Never knew you guys had one," Taker said. "Chris never told you?" Max asked. "Nope. I'll talk to him in a few," Taker said. They nodded at him. Alicia told them, she had to go find Kelly. They nodded and she left. "I need to go find Natalya," Beth said soon after Alica left. "Bye," Both of them said. Beth nodded and waved to Taker. He waved back. Max, Peter and Taker went to Chris' locker room.

Chris left Vince's office and went to his locker room. He walked in and saw Max, Peter and Mark talking. They looked over at Chris as he walked in. "Dude, who is Wendy?" Mark asked. Chris looked at his brothers, sighed then at Mark. "Sister," Chris said as he went to his locker area. "And you never told me. Why?" Mark asked. Chris looked over at Mark and said," Because I just didn't want you to know, but you know now. So it is all good." Mark nodded and sighed. "Got to get ready for my match with Miz," Chris said. "Okay then. I will go ahead and see if I got a match," Mark said as he got up from the chair and went to the door. Max and Peter waved bye to him. Chris went to use the bathroom. "Is it the main event?" Peter asked. "No," Chris said as he went into the bathroom and shut the door. Max and Peter watched TV.

At 7:30, Chris, Peter and Max went to get something to eat with the other superstars and divas. They got their food, Chris paid for them and went to a table. As Chris ate, he heard a familiar voice. "FINALLY I AM BACK!" Chris turned his head around and saw who it was and smirked. "Shane O," Chris whisper. Max and Peter looked at him then turned to see who Chris was looking at. They saw a man in a gray suit and gray hair. He was coming towards them. "Who is he?" Peter asked. Chris looked at Peter. "One of my best friend and Vince McMahon's son," Chris said. Shane came over and shook Chris' hand. "Hey, Chris. How are you?" Shane asked. "Good. And you?" Chris asked as he shook Shane's hand. "Very happy," Shane said then looked at the twins. He looked back at Chris. "Your kids?" Shane asked. Chris grinned and said, "No. My twin brothers. Max and Peter Irvine. Guys meet the man of the hour, Shane McMahon!" Shane raised both his arms when Chris said his name. Max and Peter looked at Shane. "Nice to meet you boys," Shane said shaking each of their hands. "You, too," Both said. Shane looked back at Chris. "I forgot you had brothers," Shane said. "Really? I never forgot you have kids and a wife. How are they anyway?" Chris asked. "They are all fine," Shane said. Shane went to get something to eat, paid and went back to sit with Max, Peter and Chris. They talked about what he been up to since leaving WWE. In a few minutes, Mark came over and saw Shane. "Shane O. Heard you were back," Mark said. Shane looked up and smirked. He got up from his chair and hugged Mark. Then Mark sat next to Peter and Shane sat back down in his chair. "You here to wrestle or just be backstage?" Mark asked. "Both. But, not to much wrestle," Shane said. "Great. Maybe we can do something together," Mark said. "Yeah," Shane said. Chris looked at Mark then Shane. "I don't want to be the one left behind," Chris said. They looked over at Chris. "Right. Maybe we can do something, too. All three of us," Shane said. Peter and Max looked at each of them. "Could we be involved?" Peter asked. They looked at him. Chris puffed out a sigh then asked, "You guys are going back home. Remember?" Shane looked at Chris. "So soon,' Shane said. "They have been with me for 3 weeks," Chris said as he looked back at Shane. "Oh," Shane said. He took a sip of his water. Mark looked at Peter and Max. Max looked up at him and thought about what they talked about earlier. He looked at Chris and asked, "Can Mark come with us when we stay here?" Chris looked at Max then at Mark. "Ah...I can't," Mark said. He looked at Max and Peter. "I have to go to Maryland to promote next Raw and Vince wants me to do it on Thursday," Mark said. They nodded and ate their food. Mark licked his lips and sighed. He got up and said, "I got to talk to Mark Henry. See ya soon." He slapped Max and Peter high fives then left. They all watched him leave, Shane slowly looked over at Chris. "Got a match tonight?" Shane asked. "Against The Miz," Chris said. Shane nodded.

Raw started at 9 and the twins stayed in the locker room while Chris went to look for Miz to talk about their match. Chris told them not to leave the room until he comes back. They nodded and once Chris left. They got up from the sofa and walked around. "Chris is getting mean," Peter said. "He is protecting us from the superstars and divas. Making sure we don't get in trouble," Max said. "But, they are not mean and we don't get in trouble," Peter said. He looked at his brother, Max. He was consider the baby since Peter was born first then Max. "Lets go find someone to hang around," Peter said. Max hesitated at first then followed Peter out the door and down the corridor. They made sure not to bump into Chris. In a few minutes, they saw Randy Orton talking to some guy with orange hair, they never met him before. "Randy," Peter said. Orton looked over and saw Peter. "Hey, Pete and Max," Orton said when he saw Max behind Peter. Max and Peter looked at the guy next to Orton. "Who is he?" Max asked. Randy looked over at Justin then back at the twins. "Never met him?" Orton asked. "Nope," Both said. "Oh. Well this ginger head guy is Justin Gabriel. Justin these are Chris Jericho's twins brothers, Max and Peter," Orton said. "Hi," Justin said as he shook their hands. "Hello," Both said. Justin smiled and looked at Orton. "I got to go find Heath," Justin said. "Okay. See ya later," Orton said punching knuckles with Justin then he left. Orton turned to Max and Peter. "Where is Chris?" Orton asked. "Talking to Miz," Peter said. "We can't let him know we are out of his room. Told us to stay," Max said. "Didn't listen to him?" Orton asked. "I wanted to, but Peter didn't," Max said. "Peter. Go back to the room before he comes and find you guys missing," Orton said. "Fine," Peter said. Then went back to the locker room with Max. They made sure that Chris don' run in to them them. Down the corridor, they saw Miz talking to someone else and not Chris. "We are in deep...," Peter said. "I told you we should of stayed in the room," Max said. "Not really," Peter said. They walked to Chris' locker room, knowing he'll be there and very angry with them. Once they got to the door, Peter opened it and walked in. Max followed him. Chris was sitting down on the chair facing the door. He saw Peter and sighed. Peter looked down and let Max in. The door closed behind him and the twins were facing Chris with their heads down.

Chris looked at Max then Peter. He got up from his chair and went to them. "What did I told you guys?" Chris asked. "To stay here," Peter said. Max nodded. "Right. I come back and you guys are not even here," Chris said. Max looked at Chris. "I told him not to go," Max said. "No you didn't," Peter said as he looked over at Max. Chris thought about what to say to them. He looked at Peter then said, "I may even bring you guys home and we don't have to tour New York." Max and Peter looked up at their brother. "We are sorry, Chris," Max said. "I don't know if that will fix it," Chris said. Peter and Max looked at each other then at Chris. He licked his lips and went to sit down again. They went to Chris and begged him for forgiveness. Chris looked at them and said, "I will think about it after my match." "Also, Vince let you do it," Peter said. Chris got up and looked at Peter. "Yes, but I could tell him that we are not staying after Raw," Chris said. Peter and Max looked at Chris and they didn't say anything. "I'm going to find someone to watch you," Chris said. He left the room without saying another word. The twins just stayed in the room.


	4. The Train To Home

Chris had one of his friends to watch Peter and Max. It was Drew McIntyre. Chris is friends with Drew since Drew got into WWE. Not the best, but Chris asked if he would watch his brothers. "Thanks. I got to get to my match now," Chris said. He looked at Peter and Max then left. They looked over at Drew as he looked at them. Drew was from Smackdown so he had no match tonight. Drew waved his hand at them. "Hello," Drew said. Peter and Max waved back. They watched Raw. Chris went to the ring for his match with Evan Bourne. He got into the game and didn't worry about his brothers. Jericho got into the ring and just stare at the crowd as they booed him. Evan's theme song came on and the crowd cheered. Jericho looked at Evan as he got into the ring and tauted to the crowd. Peter and Max cheered for Chris though. Drew looked at the TV then at the twins. "I never knew that Chris had twin brothers," Drew said. "Never hang out with him?" Max asked as he looked over at Drew. "Yes, but never asked," Drew said. Max nodded and looked at the TV as the match began. Jericho had the match in his hands, but Evan turned it around. Max and Peter continued to cheer Chris. Drew just watched the match. At the end, Chris gave Bourne a Codebreaker and covered him for the three count. The twins cheered for Chris as he got his arm raised. He smirked towards the crowd and got out of the ring. They waited for Chris to come back to the locker room. Drew wanted to go and take care of things and not do baby sitting for ten year olds.

Once Chris got to the back, Drew told them that he can't baby sit for them again. Max and Peter looked at Drew then at Chris. "Hmmm. You didn't babysit. You watched them," Chris said. "Whatever," Drew said then left. Chris closed the door and turned to his brothers. "Did you make him mad?" Chris asked. "Nope. Never really talked," Peter said. "All right. Going to take a shower. Be right out," Chris said as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Max and Peter watched the rest of Raw. In 15 minutes, Chris came out and changed. Peter and Max didn't watch him get dress. After Chris put his gear away, he sat down on the chair and watched Raw. "After this...I will show you around New York," Chris said. He had made up his mind when he was coming back from the ring. They looked at Chris. He smiled at each of them. "Really?" Peter asked. "Yeah. I guess I should do something for you guys before heading to Canada," Chris said. They yelled and jumped around. Chris smirked and calm them down. Once they were okay, Chris said, "On Wednesday, I will take you guys up to dad." They nodded their heads. Chris smiled and looked at the TV.

After Raw was over, Chris got his bags that he packed up all ready and left with Max and Peter. They bumped into Taker, Punk and Shane before leaving. "Hey," Shane said when he saw Chris. He looked over at Shane and nodded. "Hey. What up?" Chris asked as they stopped to talk a bit. Taker and Punk looked at the twins and talked to them. Shane smirked and said, "I got an idea that I would like to have and if involves you." Chris nodded and told him to lay it on him. "Okay. We make a faction. Two guys in suits. We can add more. We are heel faction. We would not care about what people say. We take what is ours and that is the spotlight. And championships. You being the World Champ. We can add a tag team, too. So..what you say?" Shane asked. Chris looked at Shane for a moment then looked over at Taker and Punk. He licked his lips and sighed. "I have to sleep on it. Next week, you can have your answer," Chris said. "Sure thing, Chris. Talk later," Shane said. Chris nodded and left with his twin brothers.

The next morning, Chris showed them New York. They all had jackets on from the cold. Chris took them on the subway since they never been on one. They went to Manhattan Island. They went to Chinatown and SoHo. Checked out where WTC had stood. Chris took Max and Peter out to eat dinner at a nice restaurant. Plus brought them some souvenirs. Around midnight, they went back to the hotel to sleep until morning. The next day, Chris took Max and Peter up to Canada on the train. Max and Peter slept on the train while Chris called their dad and told them they are on the train to Quebec. "All right. Just call when you get near Winnipeg," Ted said. "Sure will, dad," Chris said. Both hanged up and Chris looked out the window as New York wiz by then he looked back at Max and Peter.


	5. Talk With Sis

In Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada; Chris, Max and Peter were at their father's house. Max and Peter sat in the kitchen and ate ham sandwiches while Ted and Chris talked in the backyard. Snow was all over the place and they both had jackets on from the cold. They sat in the two chairs near the windows. Chris looked at his father. "I can't watch them anymore," Chris said. Ted looked at his son, Chris. "It is fine. I will watch them now. Just proud of you for watching them for this long. Thank you," Ted said. "Your welcome," Chris said. He stayed for two nights. On the night he came, he called Rich Ward and Speewee to hang out. Both said that they will meet him at his house. Chris went to get take a shower and changed. Max, Peter and Ted was outside playing in the snow. As he got dress in his room, he looked out his window and saw his brothers in the snow with their father. "The good old days," Chris said. He smirked and went downstairs after he finished. He went outside into the yard and asked his dad how Wendy is. "She is good," Ted said. "Okay, I will call her later. I am going out tonight," Chris said. "Okay then," Ted said. Chris said bye to Max and Peter then went to the front of the house.

And hour later, Speewee and Rich came by. They took Rich's car instead of Speewee's. They go to one of the bars they always go when there are in Winnipeg. Chris drank GG and the other two had their drinks. They talked to some other people that were around them. "We need to get some practice in before our next concert," Rich said. "Yeah. I don't have any matches next week. We can we practice then," Chris said. "Okay. I will call Billy, Frank and Paul," Rich said. Chris nodded and sipped his GG. They talked about upcoming events for Fozzy. Around 2 PM; they went back to Chris' house.

The next morning, Chris didn't get up until noontime. He had a massive headache, so he got something for that then went down to the kitchen. His dad and brothers were awake. Chris smelled the coffee once he got up, so he got some for himself then went to sit at the kitchen table. Max and Peter was there, eating cereal. Ted was there, too, drinking coffee and eat some toast. "Good morning, guys," Chris said. "Morning," They said. He smirked and looked over at his father. "I got to go to Denver, Colorado. Got to leave today," Chris said. Max and Peter looked at their brother. "Aww. We wanted to spend time with you, Chris," Peter said. "Oh. Well, we can when I come back next week. Have to practice for a concert," Chris said. "Oh," Max said. Ted looked at Chris. "What time you have to leave? And did you call Wendy?" Ted asked. He looked at his father. "No. Let me call her now. Be right back," Chris said as he got up. He took his mug of coffee with him upstairs. He got his cell phone out and dialed Wendy's number.

Wendy lives in Hell, Michigan with her friends. She was out with her friends when her cell rang. She took it out of her bag and looked at the number. "My brother, Chris, is calling," Wendy said. She answered it on the third ring. "Hello, Christopher. What a pleasure of you calling me," Wendy said. "Yeah. Just wanted to see how you are doing up in Hell," Chris said. "Hell is a nice place. Not hot like I thought it be," Wendy said as she laughed. Chris did, too. "Should come and visit you then," Chris said. "That be good, but I know you are very busy with wrestling and Fozzy," Wendy said. "Very right," Chris said. They were silent for a while. Chris looked at his posters then out the window. "I got to go and fly to Denver," Chris said finally. "Okay. We can talk more later then," Wendy said. "Yes, we will. Bye Wendy," Chris said. "Bye," Wendy said. They hanged up and Chris got ready to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris was in Denver, Colorado for Raw. Max and Peter stayed with their father, Ted Irvine. In Denver, Chris was hanging out with some of his friends from WWE. Kelly Kelly was one of them that hanged out with Chris. Both of them are good friends, done promotions together, too. Chris drank his GG then went over to where Kelly was with Eve. They looked over at him and smiled. "Hey, Chris. How are you?" Kelly asked. "I am fine. You look nice tonight," Chris said. He looked at her dress. "Thanks. You, too," Kelly said. Chris smirked and sat next to Kelly. "Tonight will be a good Raw. I got to face Kane," Chris said. Kelly nodded at him. Chris looked around and listen to the music. Then he looked at Kelly. "Want to dance?" Chris asked. Kelly looked at Chris and nodded. Chris got up and took Kelly's hand. They went to the dance floor and danced. Kelly smirked as she looked at Chris. An hour or so, they all went back to the hotel to get ready for Raw.

At 7 P.M.; Chris was walking backstage in his wrestling gear. He called his father earlier to see how Max and Peter were doing. Which he had said that they miss him. Chris told him to tell them that he misses and love them. He knows that they will watch Raw tonight to see him. Chris watched Raw with the others in the TV area. He knows he will beat Kane tonight. He looked around and saw Kelly sitting with The Bellas. He smirked then looked away. Later on that night; Kelly had a match and Chris watched it. She faced Layla and won. He smirked as Kelly did some posed for the cameras. Chris sighed then looked away. He went to his locker room and called his sister before his match. Soon, Chris got off the phone and got ready for his match with Kane.

As Chris walked towards the gorilla position, Kelly stopped him. Chris smiled. "Wanted to see good luck," Kelly said. "Thanks, Kelly. Talk later, okay," Chris said. She nodded and he continued to walk to the gorilla position. Chris ran his hand through his hair then sighed.

The crowd cheered and waited for the next match. Chris heard them from the back. He looked down at his boots then at the black curtain that separates the stage and the back. "Break The Walls" came on over the PA System, the crowd began to boo. Chris took a sip of water then walked out on to the stage. He smirked as he walked down the ramp to the ring. He looked at the crowd as he walked up the steps and into the ring. Chris looked around at the crowd before getting a microphone. He looked at the microphone and thought about what to say. Chris slowly looked at the crowd. "Tonight, I will defeat Kane. Then I will go after the WWE Championship that John Cena has," Chris said. The crowd cheered when he said Cena's name. Chris shook his head and continued to talk. "I will show everyone here why I am the Best in the World at What I do. I will not be bring down by Kane. He can do what every he needs to win, but he will never beat me," Chris said. He smirked as the crowd booed him. BOOM! Kane's pyros went off then his theme song came on. Jericho looked at the entrance and shook his head. Kane walked down the ramp to the ring. Once Kane got into the ring, he got in the middle of the rig, Jericho was outside the ring and waited. Kane raised his arms then dropped them. Pyros came out from the four turnbuckles. Jericho got into the ring, the ref kept Kane away so Jericho can get in. Jericho looked at Kane then heard the bell rang.

A few minutes later, Kane got the win on Jericho. At home, Max and Peter was upset that Jericho lost. The crowd cheered for Kane. Chris went to the back and took a shower. He went to the hotel after that and just went to bed without eating dinner.

[this is all I got] 


	7. Florida

**February 2013.**

Jericho went to Vince to tell him that he needed some months off to looked at him for a moment. Chris was sitting down in front of his desk at the WWE HQ in Stamford, Connecticut. During the past month, Chris told Shane McMahon that he needed to get some rest. So he won't be doing the faction with him, but he might do it some other time. Vince sighed and said, "If you need it, you can take it. I don't want to wear you out, Chris." He nodded and said, "Thank you. I will call when I am ready to come back." "I know you will. Good luck," Vince said as he got up and they both shook hands. Chris left the office and walked down to the lobby. He left the building and went to his car. Then he went to the airport to go back home to Tampa. He brought a house there a while ago.

Later that night, Chris called his dad and told him what happened. His dad asked if he wanted Max and Peter down there to keep him company. "Sure. Can you bring them?" Chris asked. "I can. Want to talk to Peter?" Ted asked. Okay," Chris said. Ted gave the phone to Peter and they talked. Then Chris talked to Max. After a while, Chris got off the phone and went to eat dinner. He called his friends after dinner.

In a week, Max, Peter and Ted showed up at Chris' house. Chris saw them from the living room window and went to get the door. Max and Peter hugged him and Chris hugged them back. They went in with their bags, Chris looked at his dad and they hugged. He went inside with his bag and Chris shut the door behind him. They went into the living room and sat down. Max and Peter were already there watching TV. Chris and Ted talked about what Chris would do while he is taking time off from WWE. "So you going on tour with Fozzy in two months?" Ted asked. "Yes. Would need someone to watch the twins when I am gone. Could you come back down?" Chris asked. "I would. How long would you be gone for?" Ted asked. "About three weeks," He said. Ted nodded and looked over at the twins. That night, Chris took his family out to eat in Tampa. The next day, Ted went back to Canada.

Chris took his brothers to the lake to swim. They didn't have to go far because the lake is his backyard. Later, Chris took each of them on the jet ski. Both loved it and wanted to go back on it. "Tomorrow," Chris told them. They sighed but nodded. Chris cooked for them. They had chicken and rice. Around 8:00 P.M, Chris, Max and Peter played "Guitar Hero" for XBox 360 in the living room. "Chris, you should put Fozzy on," Peter said. "Yes, I should," Chris said. He went to his stereo on and put "Sin and Bones" on. Then went back to the game. All had a good time until 10:30 P.M, they went to bed.

**Taking a break from this story. Writer's Block. That is why this isn't long.**


End file.
